Percieving Mccoy
by eatingmania
Summary: four times Spock finds himself observing McCoy's chest hair and once when Spock finds McCoy's chest hair intriguing in a good way. Slightly cracky.


_Disclaimer: own nothing apart from the plot really._

1) Kirk and McCoy beamed back aboard the Enterprise along with the remaining away party. Due to the nature of this mission they were all dressed in late 20th century clothing, jeans and buttoned t-shirts and looking rather dirt covered. Spock was there to greet them.

"How did the mission go captain?"Enquired Spock, his eyes however were lingering on the Doctor.

"No bad I suppose, horrible food though…"

"And I'm of course most definitely fine Spock. Thanks for asking, appreciate your concern. Now I'm going to take a shower before the bacteria gets to me," McCoy's voice trailed off and walked out of the transporting room. Spock's eyes followed and caught a glimpse of the Doctor's chest hair peaking from his shirt.

"Spock, what are you staring at?"

"I was not as you put it Jim, staring,"

"Then what were you doing?"

"Nothing. I should go back to the bridge and tell Lieutenant Sulu to set coordinates for our next course," Before Kirk could say anything, Spock left, leaving him quite lost. Spock was not exactly the talkative type but between them, they had conversations but apparently not today. Something was wrong.

2)  
Spock was standing outside Doctor McCoy's quarters pending if he should go in or not. He had a small query about something. Something that he could easily get the answer from Jim and it could wait until morning, yet he was already at the door.

The door slid open.

"Very good morning to you too Spock, it's 2am. What do you want?"

Spock parted his lips slightly and closed them firmly. McCoy was wearing a typical earth undershirt which showcased more of his chest hair. It was not too much but it caught his attention.

"Well?"

"I wondered if you had taken samples from the planet to data log in the Federation database."

"Spock dear, its two in the morning, are you seriously asking me this now? And yes I did, its in laboratory 3, now please let me sleep even if you don't," the door closed before Spock could say anything.

3)  
It was shore leave and there was a beach. Needless to say Kirk and the rest of the crew but Spock raced to get a dip in the sea. Spock meanwhile was sitting with his legs crossed, under an umbrella attempting to meditate. He had no wish to get wet and despised the fine grains of sediment that seems to get everywhere. Upon fixing his robe for the fourth time he looked to see McCoy walking back from the sea. He was dripping water with his hair plastered on his forehead.

"Ugh, the water stings my eyes so badly; it was actually wise not to go in the water," McCoy grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his shoulders before sitting next to Spock. Spock drifted his head away from the horizon towards McCoy and peered at his chest. It was moving heavily up and down, probably from swimming which would increase the rate of the cardiovascular system. However it does not explain why his own heart was beating as fast. McCoy turned to smile at Spock before flicking him with water causing Spock to withdraw from his inner thoughts.

"Stop being so tense Spock, its shore leave. Have some fun,"

Spock simply blinked and wiped the water droplets off his face before returning his gaze at the horizon with his heart beating slightly faster.

4)  
It was only suppose to be a routine distress mission where 10 crew members of a starship needed to be transported back to earth but encountered some technical problem. However the crew members on that particular starship became hostile. Probably causes were the length of time they were stranded and lack of food but it did not make their actions any more justified.

A crew member had killed a landing party member before striking McCoy across the chest. Spock and the others were quick enough to stun the rest of the starship crew before beaming them back for court martial.

Spock rushed towards McCoy to assist in the wound but was met with aggression.

"I can handle myself Spock, I'm a Doctor remember that?"

"I remember most definitely but observing on the angle of your injury it is impossible to fully address the wound without help. So let me help,"

"Spock! You green blooded hobgoblin, I told you I don't need he-" but before McCoy could finish his sentence, he could feel Spock's hand examining his wound. "You better know what you are doing,"

Spock simply did not reply the good Doctor but took his medical kit and started on cleaning the wound. His first touch to McCoy's chest was hesitant, he had thought of doing this but just not in this situation. McCoy's chest was firm under Spock's palm, his chest hair soft in comparison but Spock resisted his urges to touch more and quickly started on bandaging the wound. It was done in no time and they beamed back onto the Enterprise in silence.

+1)  
A week after distress hostile starship incident, McCoy found himself standing outside Spock's quarters. He planned to come earlier but he was conflicted in how to say thank you. He still is.

The door slides open.

"Doctor McCoy, may I help you at this early hour? Is it something about your wound?"

"Um yes and no, I've come to say thank you. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of Course not, come in,"

"I hope I'm not disturbing your sleep."

"No, no, I was merely meditating,"

There was a considerable silence between the two science officers who were sat round a small table. Spock observed that the Doctor had heavy eyelids which clearly indicated he lacked sufficient sleep, there seemed to be no difficulty in breathing which shows his wounds should have healed properly. He was about to analyze further to block out any emotional thoughts that were starting to surface when McCoy stood up and walked in front of his seat.

"Look Spock, I don't quite know how to express my gratitude for saving my life. I know I was a stubborn patient and shouldn't have angered out on you since you were only trying to help and I just-"

McCoy could not talk as he did not know what he felt and was about to turn away when Spock stood up. Spock was standing closer to the Doctor than expected but made not attempts to stand back. It was clear that McCoy had taken notice of their proximity as he was avoiding eye contact.

"I accept your gratitude," McCoy could just hear it audibly. Spock's heart rate was steadily increasing again and this time he noticed so was McCoy's and he most certainly did not just swam. McCoy raised his head and looked Spock in the eyes; he could almost see the same terrified look the he had himself, being half Vulcan must making hiding awkward emotions a lot easier. Before his conscious got the better half of him, McCoy raised both his hand at the nape of Spock's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Like an electric pulse Spock almost reacted immediately and returned the kiss forcefully, slipping his arms up McCoy's shirt. McCoy's back landed on the bed and wrapped his hands around Spock's back pulling their bodies closer and closer together. Spock could feel the scar left behind on the Doctor as he caressed his chest, it was smooth straight line that was lightly covered with curled hairs. The same ones that caught his eyes a while ago and he broke the heated kiss just so he could take clear look himself, no more peeking or peering around. McCoy looked up and smirked back at him,

"Come on darling, it's not the time for looking Spock,"

"Yes Leonard," and Spock leaned back down to capture those taunting lips.


End file.
